tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlton Webster
Carlton Webster was a old millionaire in the episode "The Switch". Early Life Carlton Webster was near death, and very attracted by a young woman named Linda. Fearing the possibility that she is opportunist and wants only his money, he hides it by dressing modestly. However, when he proposes her to become his wife, she refuses, saying that Carlton looked old enough to be her grand-father. Determined to erase his old age for her, he contact Dr. Thorne, a plastic surgeon. Dr. Thorne said there is only a range of how young one can be, but gave a referral to a discredited doctor who was ostracized by the medical community for outlandish claims and his willingness to perform illegal operations to back up his claims. The mad doctor justified that the price was high for to pay a young man named Hans voluntary for exchange face and for to obtain his fortune. However, his new face give a grotesque and morbid impression similar to a wax model. Linda was also shocked to see that his young face was in total contrast with his old body. Not resignated to abandon her, he recontact the doctor who insist on a new high price for exchange body with Hans. Carlton obtain a new sculptural body and attract Linda judging him sexy...until that she see his old legs. Carlton's exaggerated money expenses urges his domestic Fulton to resign. Carlton demand a last operation for to be totally young. The doctor insist that Carlton paid with all his own fortune if he want also obtain performing genitals. Happy to be totally young, he went to Linda's tenement to propose to her. A group of muggers attempt to attack Carlton, but he easily repels them, pleased with his new strength and bravado. He is told by the slumlord that Linda moved out and is directed to a luxury condominium in a gated community. He makes his way into the condo only to see Linda say she has married Hans, who is Carlton's old body. She married Hans for his money, proving Carlton's speculation right all along. The now penniless Carlton is aghast that he did not take Fulton's advice, who is then seen waiting on his new boss, Hans, and his wife. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by William Hickey and Rick Rossovich. *Fans have believed Carlton's fate is not necesarily the typical "bad ending". Although Carlton lost all his money, the beginning of the episode revealed he was on the verge of death. Now with Hans' healthy body, Carlton has many extra years of life. Had Carlton made his fortune through industry, business, or some other self-made endeavor, his renewed youth and strength, as well as his superannuated life likely affords him a chance to rebuild his fortune. The likely avoided bad fate was probably due to the fact that unlike most protagonists in Tales from the Crypt, Carlton Webster was not a wholly immoral man and had a noble motive in mind when pursuing Linda. *William Hickey was also a guest star in The Outer Limits with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Larry Drake (Santa), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Stephen Shellen (Charles), M. Emmet Walsh (Jonas), Kevin Tighe (Sam Forney), D. W. Moffett (Logan Andrews), Michael Ironside (Jerry) and Richard Thomas (Dr. Trask). Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Millionaires Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Lovers